


Compromise

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [17]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash had never been able to sleep on his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Vash had never been able to sleep on his back. He didn’t know why. He preferred one side or the other, maybe his stomach if he wasn’t too hungry or too full. Or too drunk. But not on his back. 

Vash looked down at the mess of dark hair that was resting on his chest. He watched Meryl as she slept, her eyelids fluttering slightly, her even breathing making stray strands of hair dance in gentle rhythm. Her hand moved lightly against his skin as she snuggled closer to him. 

Vash smiled, sighing happily. Maybe he could learn to sleep on his back.


End file.
